Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Draco's world crashed around him when his heart was broken. Five years later he's doing perfectly fine until Harry Potter barges back into his life.


**Title:** Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Prompt:** #17, Five years ago, Draco Malfoy lost his virginity to hunky Quidditch star Harry Potter. Convinced that Harry was really in love with his best friend, Draco knew he could never see him again - or tell him of the consequence of their brief affair! But Draco unexpectedly meets Harry again in Paris, and realises that he has never stopped loving him. Their lives are complicated enough, how can he declarehis feelings, let alone tell Harry that he's the father of their beautiful young son?

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco

**Word Count/Art Medium:** ~4,700

**Rating:** PG-15

**Contains (Highlight to view):** *HP magic verse, mentions of past mpreg, slight angst*

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. **Notes:** This is a pinch hit and I hope it doesn't come across that way.

I fell in love with the prompt and tossed up which pairing to do. I went with Harry/Draco in the end, obviously.

I hope you enjoy it half as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The French team name comes from Harry Potter Wiki. The bad French is mine (that's why it's limited) if it's wrong then I'll blame it on Google translate!

Quote is from Where the Wild Things Are by Maurice Sendak.

I really didn't read the prompt properly, my brain filtered out the whole in love with the best friend part. I hope it doesn't matter too much!

Beta'd by Nenne. Thank you! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

**Summary: ** Draco's world crashed around him when his heart was broken. Five years later he's doing perfectly fine until Harry Potter barges back into his life.

* * *

Draco's running late and he's rushing. He supposes that's why he banged into the solid body of the man, there was no reason however for staying pressed against the muscled chest for slightly too long.

A deep chuckle rumbled through the broad chest and vibrated Draco's own. He pulled back, a flush on his cheeks looking up under his fringe to the man barely taller than himself and Draco froze.

Harry Potter.

In Paris.

In Draco's arms for the first time in five years.

Shaking his head Draco turned his face away, "pardonnez-moi, monsieur" he muttered before walking around Harry. He forced himself to take deep breaths and keep walking; after all it couldn't be too hard. Harry did it. He took Draco's virginity in the locker room of the Falmouth Falcons and walked away never to appear in Draco's life again, except in _Daily Prophet_ articles and his dreams.

"Draco."

He stopped; Draco hadn't been expecting Harry to call out.

"Potter."

Harry hesitated, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't changed much in five years, his muscles were more defined and visible even through his loose shirt, and his hair was just as messy and long. Draco remembered grabbing handfuls of that black hair and thrusting into the wet warmth of Harry's mouth.

"How- how have you been?"

Huffing a disbelieving laugh Draco scornfully asked "what does it matter? You got what you wanted and never bothered me again. So what does it matter, _Potter_?" Draco knew he shouldn't be acting like this, but Harry had made him feel used and hurt and he covered that up with righteous anger.

"I suppose I deserved that. Look I'm in town for a couple of days, do you live here? Good" he smiled as Draco nodded. "Maybe we could meet and catch up, and- I don't know, would you like to come to the game tomorrow?"

"My- we- I don't know about that." Harry frowned as Draco stumbled over his words.

"I'll send two tickets round to your place, and if you decide to come then that would be great" he offered Draco a smile which he returned tentatively.

Looking at his watch Draco said "I really have to go, I'm going to be late. I guess I'll see you later Potter."

"I hope so, Draco."

Not knowing how to respond Draco just spun on his heel and rushed through the crowd until he reached his destination.

He knocked on the door, and looked behind him to check that Potter wasn't following, when the door opened, Draco smiled and said in French, "sorry I'm late Pierre, I ran into an old acquaintance."

Pierre grinned, replying in English "eet ees no problem. Andrea ees keeping Arthur company."

They made their way through the townhouse to the back garden where a tall blonde woman was pushing a black haired child on a swing.

"Papa!" The boy cried as he caught sight of Draco and Pierre. Kneeling down Draco opened his arms and hugged his son close, smoothing the messy black hair in a gesture that comforted him more than his son.

"I missed you Papa."

"I missed you too, Arthur" Draco pulled away from the hug to press a kiss to Arthur's forehead. "Ready to go home now?"

"Yeah."

Smiling Draco gave him a little push "say thank you to Andrea and Pierre."

Arthur rolled his green eyes and ran to hug Andrea, chattering away to her in French as Draco stood and Pierre eyed him warily. His mouth opened but a squawk sounded from above. Looking up Draco's eyes followed the eagle owl as it made its way towards him, taking the roll of parchment Draco said to the bird "there's no reply".

"What is it Papa?"

Draco opened the roll and bit his lip.

"Quidditch tickets" Pierre said and Arthur shouted joyously.

"I suppose we'll have to go now" Draco said, dread settling in his stomach.

The exhibition match between the top English league team, Falmouth Falcons and the top French league team, the Quiberon Quafflepunchers, was the highlight of the Quidditch season. And the excitement among the fans was palpable; Arthur bounced excitedly next to Draco.

Draco tightened his grip on his son's hand, not sure that he should even be there and handed the tickets Harry had sent to the wizard at the doorway.

"Right up the top, sir, I'll have Catherine show you the way." A young woman appeared as soon as her name was called and Catherine led them up numerous stairs, Draco had to carry Arthur most of the way to their seats. Sitting down Draco and Arthur waited patiently as the stands filled. When the players came out on their brooms Arthur stood on his seat and clapped as hard as he could.

Draco only had eyes for Potter.

He looked formidable on his broom, Quidditch robes flaring behind him; the rest of the outfit so form fitting nothing was left to the imagination, not that Draco needed it. He knew exactly what Harry looked like under his clothes. Five years may be a long time but Draco never forgot the night Harry took his virginity and gave him the best present in the world.

Arthur squealed happily as the Quafflepunchers scored and Draco couldn't help but smile at his son. All of a sudden the crowd roared and Draco's eyes went immediately to Harry and the French seeker as they spiralled down to the ground in a straight vertical drop.

Feeling his breath catch Draco stood along with most of the crowd to watch the two seekers plummet downwards. Harry's hand stretched out and Draco couldn't believe he was able to take his hand off his broom. They were very close to the ground when the Frenchman shouldered Harry, forcing him away from the snitch and he spiralled out of control. His outstretched arm hit the ground and Harry's body then landed on it.

Arthur started to cry and Draco's attention was solely on his son, trying to calm him and reassure him that the seeker would be okay. Draco tried so hard to believe his own words but right then he wasn't so sure.

"Papa, I want to go home." Arthur was scared. He had never seen a Quidditch injury and Draco nodded before picking up his son, making sure that Arthur's head was tucked into his neck so he didn't see the odd angle of Harry's arm as he was stretchered off the pitch.

Running down the steps and into one of the long hallways that led to one of the few open exits, Draco let Arthur down to run ahead of him.

"Monsieur, votre bras est guéri" Draco heard Arthur shout and he hurried around to corner to see Harry staring at his son.

"I don't know what that means" he laughed.

"Your arm's healed" Arthur said in English and smiled.

"Yes it is, these Healers can do any-" he broke off as he saw Draco round the corner at a run. Harry's eyes went from Draco to Arthur and back again.

"Papa, look his arm is better."

Draco grinned despite his discomfort, "So it is."

"I'm Harry" Harry said and he knelt down in front of Arthur proffering his hand when it became apparent that Draco wasn't going to introduce him.

"I'm Arthur, after my Granddaddy" Arthur took Harry's hand and gave it one shake before letting go and grinning up at him. "Papa says my Granddaddy is one of the richest men in the world cause he gots lots of love and family. I don't have much family except Papa and-"

"Alright, young man" Draco broke across his son's rant with a sharp look at Harry's pale and horrified face. He picked up Arthur, settling the young boy on his hip and nodding stiffly to Harry, "good game today Potter, for the most part. Enjoy the rest of your stay in Paris."

He walked away from Harry again well aware that Arthur was waving to him over Draco's shoulder and Draco couldn't help but feel disappointed that this time, Harry didn't call him back.

A pounding made Draco shoot up in bed, wand in hand, before he realised it was coming from his front door. Hurrying down the hall in just his boxers, Draco checked that Arthur hadn't been woken by the noise then he opened the door to find Harry leaning against the railings.

"Potter-"

"Fuck you Draco!" Harry slurred and Draco realised that he was drunk, "where's my son, Malfoy?"

Draco pushed Harry back as he tried to get inside the house and Harry shouted again "where is my _son_!

"_My_ son is asleep and you have no right to come here and demand to see him. Especially, not drunk! Go _home_, Harry!"

Draco tried to shut the door in Harry's face, but the strong Quidditch player pushed back harder and Draco stumbled backwards onto the floor of the dark hallway. Harry took a look at Draco before the tension left his body and he slumped.

The light of the streetlamp behind him lit his figure, giving him an ethereal glow, but his face was dark and as Draco stumbled to his feet, Harry's dark eyes watching him, melancholy echoing in his voice as he repeated for a third time "where's my son?"

Tired of fighting Draco turned and headed down to the living room, not looking but knowing that Harry was following. Flicking his wand Draco set the lights to glow dimly and sat on the couch. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back Draco felt Harry sit next to him. They sat in an uncomfortable silence until Draco spoke.

"Arthur is my son. You have no right, no hold, and no claim over him."

"But-" Harry started and Draco opened his eyes to glare at the pathetic figure slumped at the end of his couch.

"No! No 'buts' Harry. You gave up that right. You gave _him_ up."

Harry swiped at his cheek with the back of his hand; his lips forming a delicious pout that Draco just wanted to kiss away. He wished the stupid ache he had in his chest every time he saw Harry would just go away, he shouldn't love the man. He couldn't love him anymore.

"I don't understand" Harry whispered. "What did I do that was so wrong that you didn't tell me about him?"  
Harry's words were filled with pain, not the kind that Draco lived with everyday, but he could relate. Taking a deep breath Draco relived the best and the worst day of his life.

_Standing outside Saint Mungo's Draco stared at the people moving around him not really taking anything in. He felt his eyes burning and headed for the nearest alleyway so he could Apparate home. When he landed just inside the gates of the Manor, Draco broke down and sobbed, he felt sick.  
_

_Eventually he collected himself and Draco knew that he had to do the right thing and tell Potter. Apparating to where he knew Potter's team were based for the weekend, Draco took a deep breath before heading into the hotel. The receptionist had been a right cow and was of no help to Draco, so he turned to leave but he caught sight of Potter in the bar.  
_

_The majority of the team were there and they were all laughing loudly and teasing Potter. As Draco got closer, he was able to hear what they were saying and he felt disgusted with himself.  
_

_"-pretty blond."  
_

_"Fuck off Jones." Potter bit.  
_

_"Oo, you're touchy about this one. Was he something special? Was he _that _good?"  
_

_Potter had flushed and the team had all jeered at him. Jones, the team's keeper, snorted and said "you know, Potter, with the amount of people you shag I wouldn't be surprised if there was a little Potter around."  
_

_"Fuck, if that happened I'd be bloody well done for."  
_

_"You don't want kids?" Another of the team asked and Draco watched with horror as Potter shook his head.  
_

_"The fuck I do. Who'd want a kid with a one night stand? How would I know the kid was mine anyway? All these groupies are the same; they'd fuck any Quidditch player going."  
_

_Swallowing back a sob as the team and Potter laughed, Draco rushed from the hotel, his hand over his lower abdomen._

Draco couldn't look at Harry after he finished talking so he stood and went to the window looking at street outside.

Behind him Draco could see Harry's reflection in the window. The other man had his head in his hands and his shoulders moved visibly as he breathed deeply.

"I- I think you should go."

Harry looked up at Draco, but his face was blurry in the glass. "Can I see him?" the words were softly spoken and Draco strained to hear them. He wanted to refuse, he _should_ refuse, but something in Harry's voice and the way his green eyes were wide and filled with hope when Draco turned to face him, stopped him.

"Don't wake him." Draco warned before heading down the hall, to Arthur's room. He paused in the doorway and waited while Harry, with drunkenly exaggerated quiet steps, followed. They stood in the doorway side by side and Draco could allow himself to believe his fantasy of him and Harry being Arthur's parents, checking up on him before they went to bed.

Arthur rolled over in his sleep. With his eyes closed there was more Malfoy than Potter in his narrow and pointed features. But when he was awake, with his green eyes and messy black hair he was all Potter. Even his personality was more Potter.

The fantasy was soon shattered as Draco moved to pull Arthur's door to and he guided Harry with a firm hand down to the front door.

When Harry leaned forward Draco turned his head and took a step back. "Goodbye Harry."

Harry's face fell and he moved away, opening the door. When he was out on the top step he turned and faced Draco, looking and sounding sober "I'll be back Draco. I'm not letting him slip through my fingers."

"What about all the other little Potters?" Draco asked harshly.

"There aren't any."

Scoffing Draco drawled "how can you be so sure? It was made very clear that you are quite the whore."

Harry flinched as if he'd been physically struck "I guess I deserve that. No, Draco, you were, you were the only one I-"

"_Fucked_. That's what you were going to say right? Well forgive me for not believing that either." Draco shut the door in Harry's face and slumped back against it. It was so hard for him seeing Harry again, seeing him willing to know Arthur, but Draco knew it wouldn't last. This sudden urge Harry had to know his child would wear off when the alcohol did.

Pushing himself off the door Draco locked it and turned off the lights with two short flicks of his wand before heading to his room. Hesitating outside Arthur's room Draco walked in and straightened the blankets over his son who turned away from his touch as Draco pressed a kiss to his cheek.

In his own bed, a few minutes later, Draco allowed his hurt, anger and loneliness to overwhelm him and he cried silently into his pillow.

Draco was distracted. Arthur had picked up on his sullen mood and was acting out, he'd been on the naughty chair three times already and it was only noon. When the doorbell sounded Arthur was sitting on his naughty chair and Draco pointed at him "two minutes left young man. No moving or we start again."  
Arthur nodded solemnly and Draco headed to the front door just as the doorbell was rung again. "All right, all right I'm coming" he muttered to himself.

Harry was standing on the other side of the door with his hands behind his back looking contrite.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I want to be involved in his life and yours, if you'll let me. I know you don't trust me" Harry rushed to say as Draco opened his mouth. "You have no reason to, but he's my son and it isn't fair on me to not get to know him, or on you to raise him alone or on him to not know both his parents."

"You have no ri-"

"Rights, I know. I just, I said it last night and I'll say it again while I'm stone cold sober. You were the only one, and there weren't many I promise, you were the only one I had sex with. The others were blow jobs and hand jobs, but I never, I never slept with any of them, but you came along and-" a tinkling charm sounded and Harry stopped abruptly.

"Sorry" Draco apologised before standing aside and indicating for Harry to come inside with a tilt of his head. "Someone's on the naughty chair again."

"Again?" Harry asked with an amused smile and he brought one hand forward and presented Draco with a bouquet of daffodils and lilies.

Draco smiled softly aware of what Harry was trying to do "thank you."

They headed towards the kitchen where Arthur was still sitting on the naughty chair, tears welling in his eyes. Draco immediately placed the flowers on the worktop and knelt down drawing his son into a tight embrace.

"Good boy for staying on the naughty seat and I am sorry that I didn't get you in time. You were a very good boy to stay on for a whole six minutes" Draco emphasised Arthur's success of the extra minute, but tried not to diminish the effect of the naughty seat.

"We've got a visitor Arthur, say 'hello' to Harry." Draco pulled away and pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheeks and wiped them clean of tears before standing and getting a vase out of a cupboard. He set about cutting the stems of the flowers with a wave of his wand and a whispered word before placing them in some water. All the time he kept an eye on Harry and Arthur eyeing each other until Harry knelt down on one knee and brought his other hand forward, the one Draco forgot he was hiding.

In it was a snitch. The silver wings unfurled and flapped wildly and Arthur's eyes were wide with wonder. "I heard you were a good boy and a little birdie told me that you really like Quidditch." Arthur nodded his eyes still on the snitch which caused Harry to chuckle and hold out his free hand "how about we go into the garden and play with this?"

Harry and Arthur looked up at Draco, he took a deep breath at their likeness and nodded, suddenly speechless. Arthur let out a loud whoop and grabbed Harry's hand leading him to the garden where Draco saw, from the kitchen window, that Harry cast a charm that would stop the snitch from flying too high out of Arthur's reach.

Draco watched Harry playing with their son, his eyes stung and when Harry looked up with a grin on his face and caught Draco's eyes, his smile became softer. Unable to help himself Draco smiled back, feeling the tight grip that had been round his heart these past five years loosening.

Arthur and Harry had played in the garden for hours and Draco got some work done and started dinner. When the sky started to darken he set down the spoon and called out "come on you two, it's almost tea time."

With a lot of complaining and moaning the two slumped inside and on Draco's orders took off their muddy boots. Draco dished up the spaghetti and meatballs levitating all three dishes before him into the dining room, Harry and Arthur followed.

"Yum, I'm starving, Papa." Arthur said before tucking into his meal. Draco had already cut the spaghetti into smaller strands so he wouldn't choke.

They ate in silence and after tea Harry offered to wash up while Draco got Arthur ready for bed. When Arthur was tucked up in bed he said to Draco "Papa, could Harry read me a story tonight?"

"I'm sure he'd love to, I'll just ask him." When he got to the kitchen Harry was staring out the window and he was lost in his own world and didn't hear Draco calling out to him. Reaching out a hand Draco touched Harry on the shoulder, "Harry?"

"Huh, what? Sorry I was lost in thought for a moment."

"Arthur wants you to read his bedtime story."

The smile that lit Harry's face made him look beautiful and Draco felt himself swaying forward, entranced by the enticing man, the father of his child. Harry's lips touched Draco's in a soft, barely there kiss. Draco pulled away gasping as if Harry had kissed his soul.

"Arthur is waiting for you."

Harry's face fell as Draco turned and walked towards Arthur's bedroom. Draco sat silently as Harry read a Muggle story book that Arthur loved.

_"…and they roared their terrible roars, and gnashed their terrible teeth and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws…"_

When Harry had finished reading about monsters, a sleepy Arthur settled into his pillow while he asked "will you play with me tomorrow, Harry?"

"I wish I could, Kiddo, but I've got to go back to England" Harry was looking at Draco as he said it, but Arthur mumbled something before falling asleep. Draco pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaving the room, he heard Harry come after him.

"Draco, Draco please-"

"Please what, Potter?" Draco hissed.

Harry had nothing to say and he floundered, Draco felt his heart clench even more and he set his face in the Malfoy mask he'd perfected years ago. "Go back to England, Potter. And leave me and _my_ son alone."

"But I-"

"Get out."

Harry's shoulders slumped forward and a pained expression entered his face, but he stepped away from Draco. With one last sigh Harry turned and headed for the front door, in a fit of pique Draco threw the vase of flowers as hard as he could. He watched the water bleed down the wall and dry again before sun came up. Draco never went to sleep and never shed a tear, he would not cry over Harry Potter anymore.

It had been three days since Harry had left and Arthur was asking about him and playing with the snitch non-stop. Draco was beginning to hate him, or so he told himself every time he slipped and thought of Harry and their kiss.

It was no real surprise that Arthur had taken to Harry like a duck to water, but it made Draco sad that the other man had missed so much of Arthur's life and Draco knew that he was partly to blame. All he had in his defence was hurt feelings and humiliation.

When he thought back over his conversation with Harry, Draco realised was that most of his hurt came from having the fantasy that just as Harry was his first, he was Harry's and because he wasn't, a lot of the old hurt had come back. And just as he'd begun to let the other man into his life Harry had walked out of it.

Arthur shouted loudly as he caught the snitch again. The doorbell rang, so he thundered down the hallway, Draco following sedately behind him. Smiling down at his son as Arthur danced excitedly from foot to foot, the silver wings of the snitch beating rapidly against his fingers as he clutched the gold ball, Draco opened the door.

"Harry!" Arthur shouted before throwing himself into Harry's arms.

With a grin Harry hugged Arthur tightly as the boy chattered away about how he caught the snitch all by himself "- just like you taught me to, Harry!"

Two pairs of green eyes focussed on Draco, Arthur noticed that he was the only one talking and that his papa was clutching the door a bit too tightly and Harry had wariness etched into his face.. Draco was unsure what would happen if he opened his mouth, so he said nothing and headed for the kitchen.

Draco heard Harry sigh and Arthur ask "what's wrong with Papa?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Kiddo, just something between your Papa and me."

As he turned into the kitchen Draco saw Arthur tug Harry inside and let the man shut the door before pulling him in the same direction Draco had just taken. "Papa's just making lunch, I bet that if you ask nicely you can have some, too."

Harry chuckled and lifted his eyes to glance at Draco from under his fringe and Draco couldn't begin to explain the butterflies that erupted in his stomach. "It's just cheese, tomato and ham toasted sandwiches I'm afraid."

"What's the proper name, Papa? The pretty one."

"Un croque-monsieur" Draco flushed and busied himself with making a third one.

Arthur and Harry talked as Draco made the lunch and presented each of them with a plate "be careful the cheese is hot."

"Uh, thanks?" Harry questioned and Draco gave in and smiled softly.

"I was talking to Arthur."

Harry flushed. "Oh."

After lunch Harry offered to clean up, but Draco just flicked his wand and shrugged as the dishes started to wash themselves. Arthur stopped on his way out to the back garden with Harry in tow, "Why aren't you in England Harry? Like you said you were."

Draco held his breath.

"Well, I was, but I came back because there are a couple of really important people here and I came to be close to them."

"Oh. But you won't get to fly anymore."

Harry frowned before he realised Arthur meant Quidditch, "there are more important things than flying, Arthur, but as it happens I asked the Parisian team to be their seeker, so I get to stay here if they'll have me." Harry directed the last part of his statement to Draco who stared back, unblinking and not sure what to say.

Arthur got sick of the adults and their silent communications so he went into the back garden to play alone.

Taking a step closer to Draco, Harry said "I mean it. I'll stay. For you and for him I'll stay, but only if you'll let me be involved."

"Harry." Draco didn't know what more to say, he'd wanted this with Harry, he'd dreamed about it so many times, but he'd never dared to hope that it would happen. Draco had gone over it a thousand times, how Harry would find out about Arthur and how he and Draco would fall lovingly into each other's arms to the extreme of Harry taking Arthur away from Draco forever. It was the latter option that had always held Draco back from initiating any contact. Realising he'd been quiet for too long when Harry's shoulder's slumped and his head hung low .Draco rushed to speak.

"Harry. I- I never allowed myself to begin to hope that you'd be here offering yourself as a father."

"Is that a yes?"

Draco nodded; barely able to swallow passed the lump in his throat.

"I'm scared, though." Harry admitted, "what if he doesn't like me? What if I'm a shit father? I don't know how to be a dad."

"One step at a time, Harry, and he already loves you. He spent the past couple of days talking about nothing _but_ you, which means that you'll have to meet Pierre and Andrea. Being a good father isn't easy and you never know if you're doing the right thing or not. It's all about instinct" Draco smiled wryly "and we both know your instincts are usually spot on."

Harry's smile widened and then faltered "what, what about us?"

"I can't promise anything Harry."

"Oh, so there's someone."

Draco shook his head "no. It's only ever been you, Harry, but I don't know if I can trust you yet. We'll work on it."

Harry reached out and brushed a lock of Draco's fringe off his face before cupping his cheek and leaning in to press their lips together in a soft kiss. They pulled apart chuckling when they heard Arthur shouting "gross!"

Hand in hand they headed out into the garden; Draco didn't know when they'd tell Arthur that Harry was his dad. He didn't know anything about the future, but for the first time in a long time Draco was allowing himself to hope.

Fin


End file.
